Commercial and military aircraft are often modified in a manner that requires substantial disassembly and re-assembly of the aircraft. Such modification may involve the removal of exterior and/or interior panels to facilitate access to components of the aircraft that are contained within compartments located behind the panels.
When the panels are removed, foreign objects are often introduced into the compartments. Items such as tools, fasteners, manufacturing material, personal objects, and debris may be inadvertently left in such compartments after the modification is complete. Such items are commonly referred to as foreign object debris (FOD).
Thus, during modification of the aircraft there is the opportunity to unintentionally leave such items behind in the areas where work was done. This unfortunate opportunity also exists during original manufacture of the aircraft.
The presence of FOD in an aircraft is undesirable. FOD may interfere with the proper operation of critical aircraft systems. For example, FOD may foul cables or other mechanical devices that are used to control flight surfaces. FOD may also cause electrical shorts. It may also interfere with aircraft operation in a variety of other undesirable ways. Such interference may be costly and dangerous. It may inhibit proper operation of the aircraft to the point of causing a crash.
Once the panels are replaced, it is difficult to determine whether or not FOD is present. Although great care is generally taken to prevent the introduction of FOD into aircraft, the undesirable introduction of FOD into aircraft is unfortunately not an uncommon occurrence. The undesirable consequences of such introduction are also unfortunately not uncommon.
According to contemporary practice, technicians visually inspect work areas of aircraft prior to replacing panels. However, such visual inspection is too often insufficient. FOD may be and too often is overlooked.
As a result, there is a need for a method and system for determining if FOD is present on an aircraft. This is particularly true after modification of the aircraft, when the opportunity to inadvertently leave items such tools, manufacturing material, personal objects, and debris is present.